


Punishment

by ADuckInAHat



Series: NSFW/SFW Prompt/HC Fills [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Facial, Futanari, G!P, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Throat Fucking, ruined orgasm, sadist!Mina to an extent, untouched orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Fill for bbygirldahyun over on tumblr!"G!P Mina making Dahyun kneel in front of her so she  can masturbate and come on her face."Took it a little further than that, obviously.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbygirldahyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbygirldahyun/gifts).

> Hi, it's me again. Another fill that I just had to do. Again, with permission. 
> 
> Please consider the tags before reading! It's kinda intense. 
> 
> Enjoy! Beta'd by ficklefic

Mina had been watching Dahyun all day during their schedules, her eyes wandering over to her whenever she got the chance. Dahyun caught her once or twice and sent her a small smile, which Mina returned with a wink to make Dahyun blush. When they all piled in the van to go home, Mina took the backseat with Dahyun. She waited until they set off before leaning over to whisper into Dahyun's ear.

  
  


"Meet me in the bedroom when we get home." It wasn't a request.

  
  


Dahyun shivered at Mina's tone and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

  
  


Mina kept her arm possessively around Dahyun's waist during the ride, occasionally pressing a kiss to her cheek when the others weren't paying attention. Dahyun was squirming just thinking about what Mina would do to her when they got back. She was already soaking through her panties.

  
  


Once they got home, Dahyun made a beeline for her bedroom, kneeling down on the floor to wait for Mina. It took a few minutes for Mina to come in, smirking at Dahyun's position. "What a good girl." Her tone was icy but her eyes shone with affection. She walked over to Dahyun and tipped her head up with a finger under her chin. "You might get rewarded for that later."

  
  


Dahyun's eyes lit up at that. "Thank you, ma'am."

  
  


Mina bent down to press a soft kiss to Dahyun's lips. A small reward for her obedience so far. She stood upright and palmed her cock through her sweats, already half hard. Dahyun kept her eyes on Mina's, knowing if she looked down without permission she would be punished for it. Mina tugged the waistband of her sweats down just enough to free her cock, her hand wrapping around the base.

  
  


Dahyun struggled to not look down, her fingers curling into fists by her side. She swallowed thickly, wanting nothing more than to have Mina's cock in her mouth. It was always a rush when Mina pinned her and fucked her throat. While she was lost in her thoughts, her eyes flicked down to Mina's hand, the movement drawing her attention.

  
  


The reaction was near instant. A hand in her hair tugging her head back. "Strike one." Her tone was even colder than before, making Dahyun whimper. "Strike two, pretty girl." Dahyun's eyes widened and put all of her concentration on keeping her eyes up and staying silent.

  
  


Mina focused her strokes on the head of her cock, her hips jolting at the pleasure. She watched as Dahyun began to subconsciously suck on her lower lip just from the wet sounds of Mina's hand stroking her cock. She decided to let that slide, imagining Dahyun's talented mouth on her. It made her cock twitch. "Fuck... Open your mouth."

  
  


Dahyun obeyed, resisting the urge to squeeze her thighs together. Mina guided her cock into Dahyun's mouth, groaning at the warmth. "Suck." She let out a low, guttural moan as Dahyun sucked hard, taking her down to the root. "That's my good girl." She braced herself on the bed with one hand, the other carding through Dahyun's hair to tilt her head back against the bed and hold her still.

  
  


Mina's hips thrust forward into Dahyun's throat, holding her shaft there until she felt Dahyun start to pull back for air. She pulled away to let her breathe before pushing back into her mouth and humped against her face. Dahyun moaned, swallowing around Mina's cock, her tongue rubbing against the underside of her length. Mina shivered at the vibration.

  
  


Dahyun's thighs pressed together, the pressure on her clit making her moan again. Mina pulled back completely, her hand gripping her cock. The other hand still pinned Dahyun's head back against the edge of the bed. She bit down on her lower lip as she jerked her cock, moaning low when she started to come. Long, thick streaks of cum landed all over Dahyun's face.

  
  


Dahyun couldn't stop the moan that ripped from her throat, feeling herself tumble over the edge just from feeling Mina's cum paint her face. Mina knew by looking at Dahyun and her body language that she just came. That had never happened before and it made her cock harden again.

  
  


When Dahyun realized what she did, her eyes flew open. "I'm so sorry!" Tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Please..."

  
  


Mina chuckled at her apologies and let her head go. She grabbed Dahyun's arm and lifted her up, pushing her down on her bed. "That was so fucking hot, baby." Mina's tone had a slight growl to it. She pulled her shirt off and tossed it on the bed as she kicked her sweats off. Dahyun was shocked that she wasn't being punished, but she wasn't going to voice it.

  
  


Mina grabbed Dahyun by the hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed, ridding her of her pants. She grinned at the now translucent fabric of her panties and pulled them off. "Such a dirty slut."

  
  


Dahyun's cheeks reddened, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. She moaned loudly as Mina thrust into her in one smooth motion, the tip of her cock hitting her deep. Mina held Dahyun's hips tight enough to leave bruises as she pounded into her. "You're fucking drenched." She leaned down, her hands planted on the mattress by Dahyun's sides to keep herself propped up. "I can't believe you came just from that." Dahyun held back her moans, not wanting to press her luck as Mina fucked her. "What were you thinking about? Tell me."

  
  


Dahyun took too long to answer which made Mina slow her pace. "Your cock." She replied, and Mina sped up. "How you fucked my throat," Dahyun's speech was slightly strained. "And I—" She was cut off by a particularly hard thrust. "When you came on my face..." She trailed off, the way Mina's cock fucked into her making her moan.

  
  


Mina hummed, kissing along her chest, sucking harshly on her collarbone to leave a mark. "Continue." She knew what Dahyun was going to say, but it was fun to make her say it out loud.

  
  


"I love it."

  
  


"You love what?" Mina slowed again.

  
  


"I love it when you come on my face."

  
  


Mina smirked, one hand moving between them to rub Dahyun's clit in time with her thrusts, making her walls clamp around her cock. Dahyun's head pressed back into the mattress, moaning loudly. Just as she started to come, Mina pulled out and took a step back, watching Dahyun writhe on the bed. Her hands shot out to keep Dahyun's thighs apart so she couldn't get any pressure on her core.

  
  


Dahyun whined at the loss of Mina, on top of the ruined orgasm. Mina's cock pulsed and jumped at the sight of Dahyun's hole clenching around nothing. She lay against Dahyun, her hard cock pressed against her stomach. "That's for coming without permission." Her tone was back to being icy. "You'll pay for it even more." Dahyun looked up at Mina, her eyes pleading.

  
  


Mina chuckled at the look in her eyes. "We only just started, baby." She stood and left Dahyun breathless on the bed as she pulled her sweats and shirt on.

  
  


"Let me take care of you first—" Mina's hand raised to stop Dahyun.

  
  


"You don't deserve it." After that, Mina left the room to take care of herself.

  
  


* * *

The next night, Mina snuck into Dahyun's bedroom, careful not to wake the other two. She slid into bed next to Dahyun, and pulled the blanket over them. Dahyun, feeling a body next to hers, opened her eyes and saw Mina's staring back. "Hi..."

  
  


Mina leaned in and kissed her briefly, her leg moving to rest between Dahyun's. She pressed flush against Dahyun, peppering her neck with kisses. "Ride my thigh, baby." Dahyun, always obedient, started to move against Mina's thigh.

  
  


Mina trailed up to her ear. "You were such a bad girl yesterday." She kept her voice even, her lips brushing Dahyun's ear as she spoke.

  
  


"I'm sorry, ma'am." Dahyun whispered. "Let me make it up to you."

  
  


Mina grinned and reached down to grip Dahyun's ass, guiding her movements against her thigh. "Maybe."

  
  


"I'll make you feel so good. I promise."

  
  


Mina hummed in thought and moved to lay on top of Dahyun. "Keep going."

  
  


"Let me suck your cock. Please." Dahyun looked up at Mina.

  
  


A lightbulb went off in Mina's head, an evil smirk forming on her lips. She glanced over at Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to make sure they were still asleep before straddling Dahyun's chest, pulling her hard cock out of her boxer briefs.

  
  


Dahyun's mouth watered at the sight, waiting patiently for Mina to make the first move. Mina braced herself on the headboard and used her free hand to guide her cock into Dahyun's mouth. She pushed forward until Dahyun's nose pressed against her lower stomach.

  
  


Mina thrust slow, dragging her cock against Dahyun's tongue. She reached back and pulled Dahyun's legs apart so she couldn't press them together. "Keep them open." She knew Dahyun had a habit of squeezing her thighs together.

  
  


Dahyun kept her legs open as she focused on Mina's cock, taking her to the hilt and swallowing around the head. Mina's hips bucked, driving her cock even deeper. Dahyun made a soft gagging noise, but didn't pull away wanting to please Mina like she promised.

  
  


Mina fucked into Dahyun's throat at a steady pace, unable to go as fast and hard as she wanted since she didn't want to wake the others. She pulled back, letting the head rest against Dahyun's tongue. "You like sucking my cock, baby?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded, moving her tongue against the sensitive spot where the head and shaft met. "Yes, ma'am." She moaned when Mina pushed back in, fucking her mouth in long, deep strokes.

  
  


When Mina felt her cock pulse, she pulled away, her hand moving on her cock. "You want me to come all over your face, baby?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded, her eyes locked on Mina's hand. "Please..." She moaned softly.

  
  


Mina fisted the head of her cock, quiet, wet noises filling both of their ears. "Here it comes."

  
  


Dahyun's eyes closed, waiting to feel the hot cum on her face, but it never came. She could hear Mina's moans and felt the staccato buck of her hips. When she opened her eyes, Mina had her other hand cupped under the head of her cock, catching her load. She chuckled at the look of disappointment on Dahyun's face and moved off the bed. She grabbed a few tissues and cleaned her hand, tossing it into the trash can.

  
  


"You still don't deserve it."

  
  


With that, she left the room, leaving a turned on and disappointed Dahyun panting in bed.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It had been two days since Mina even approached Dahyun. She went out of her way to help Mina with anything she needed, hoping it would put her back in her good graces. On the night of the third day, Mina went to Dahyun's room, finding her sitting on the bed. She had her legs tucked close to her body as she looked at her phone.

  
  


When Dahyun noticed it was Mina who walked in, she shot to the edge of the bed and put her phone away. Mina held back a smile at her eagerness and walked over to her. "I think it's time for your punishment now, baby."

  
  


Dahyun swallowed, thinking the silence over the last three days was her punishment. "Yes, ma'am." She moved to kneel on the ground, her eyes cast to the floor. Mina stepped forward and pulled her up, bending her over the bed. Dahyun swallowed, knowing what was coming. She couldn't say she wasn't excited judging by the flood she just made in her panties.

  
  


Mina stepped up behind Dahyun and pressed against her back, her hardening cock digging against her ass. "Are you going to be a good girl for me?" She nipped Dahyun's ear.

  
  


"Yes, ma'am. I'll be good."

  
  


Mina hummed and stood up to grind her erection into Dahyun's ass. "You sure?" She gripped Dahyun's hips loosely, her fingers dipping below the waistband of her shorts.

  
  


"Yes, ma'am." Dahyun gripped the sheets to prevent herself from pressing back against Mina.

  
  


Mina tugged on Dahyun's shorts and pulled them off of her legs. She could see the wet spot on her panties and clicked her tongue. "Such a dirty whore. Already soaking." She landed a sharp smack on her ass, earning a small whimper from the girl under her. Mina pulled Dahyun's panties off, her mouth watering when they stuck briefly to her skin.

  
  


Dahyun kept as still as possible, her eyes closing when Mina spanked her again. "I want you to count to twenty. If you miss one, we're starting over."

  
  


"Yes, ma'am." Her voice wavering.

  
  


Mina alternated her blows, loving how red Dahyun's pale skin turned the longer she went on. Dahyun was counting with each blow, her voice becoming more and more tearful and shaky. By the end of the twenty blows, Mina ran her hands along the angry skin. "Good girl."

  
  


Dahyun whimpered at the praise but also the sting of Mina's hands on her abused skin. She did her best not to squirm out of her reach. Mina laid against her again. "Color?" Her tone was soft.

  
  


"G-Green." Tears had fallen down her cheeks. Mina kissed her cheek before standing back up and stripping. She walked over to Dahyun's closet and grabbed a few things from the box they kept there.

  
  


She put the bottle of aloe on the bedside table for later and knelt down behind Dahyun. She ran her palms along Dahyun's thighs as she leaned forward to run her tongue through her folds. Dahyun mashed her lips together at the feeling of Mina's tongue toying with her clit for just a few seconds before pulling back.

  
  


Mina stroked her cock before guiding it inside Dahyun's pussy, grunting softly at the tightness. She pulled out to the tip, watching how Dahyun's hole grasped at her cock before snapping her hips forward to bury it to the hilt. Dahyun moaned loudly at being filled so suddenly, earning her another smack. She kept herself buried while she turned on the bullet vibrator she grabbed from the closet.

  
  


Dahyun heard the quiet but strong humming noise. As soon as Mina placed it over her clit, she curled in on herself, her body twitching. "Fuck!"

  
  


Mina spanked her again, turning the vibrator up even more. Dahyun sobbed in pleasure, gushing around Mina's cock. Mina thrust into her shallowly, only letting an inch of her cock leave Dahyun's pussy. When she felt Dahyun's walls flutter around her, she pulled out, taking the vibrator with her.

  
  


Dahyun whined loudly at the loss. "Please!"

  
  


The instant she said it, Mina was on top of her, lips right by her ear. "I know you're not begging for something you haven't earned." She said harshly. "Five more, I think." Dahyun whimpered, not knowing how many more blows she can take. "Do you want to make it ten?" Mina gripped Dahyun's jaw and made her look at her.

  
  


"No, ma'am. I'm sorry."

  
  


Mina stood upright. "Count." She brought her hand down a little harder than before.

  
  


"One." Dahyun teared up at the sting.  _ Slap _ . "Two."  _ Slap _ . "Three..." Dahyun's voice was starting to shake.  _ Slap _ . "F-Four."  _ Slap _ . The hardest one yet. "Five!"

  
  


Mina knew she was pushing Dahyun's limits. "Good girl." She rubbed Dahyun's lower back and pressed the vibrator to her clit. "I want you to come for me, baby."

  
  


Dahyun's eyes screwed shut, biting down on her arm to muffle her moans. She couldn't stop her hips from humping against the toy, but Mina let it happen. Just a few seconds later, she was coming, her thighs shaking.

  
  


Mina kept the toy pressed against her clit. "Good girl. Give me another one." Dahyun was already on the edge of a second with how strong the toy was. Mina eased her cock into Dahyun's pulsing hole, moaning deeply as it squeezed her tight.

  
  


Dahyun buried her face in the sheets, coming again, her chest heaving. "Mina..." She could barely form words.

  
  


"Uh uh, baby. You wanna come so bad, you'll come however many times I want you to." Mina thrust harder, making sure to angle her hips to brush against Dahyun's g-spot. Realistically, she knew she could get one more from Dahyun before needing to stop.

  
  


Dahyun bit down hard on her lower lip, trying to focus on her breathing. When Mina felt Dahyun clenching again, she pulled the vibrator away and pounded her into the mattress, their skin meeting with loud, wet claps. The feeling of Mina's cock paired with the sting of her hips hitting against her ass sent her over the edge quickly. She felt a rush of cum leave her, squirting all over the bed and Mina's cock.

  
  


Mina groaned low, burying her cock. She held Dahyun still as she spilled her load inside her pussy, rutting into her deeply before pulling away. Dahyun was a panting mess, her legs gave out. Mina lifted Dahyun up and laid her on the bed. She pulled the comforter off so it didn't soak into the sheets and down to the mattress.

  
  


Dahyun had her eyes closed, listening to Mina move around the room. She had no idea what she was doing and didn't particularly care at the moment. Mina pulled her boxer briefs on and slid into bed next to Dahyun with the bottle of aloe in her hand. "You did so good for me, baby." Mina pressed her lips against Dahyun's, making the younger girl smile into it.

  
  


Dahyun kissed her back and opened her eyes to look at Mina. "I've never done that before." She said quietly.

  
  


A small smirk formed on Mina's lips. "It was hot." She put some of the aloe in her palm and carefully rubbed it into the skin of Dahyun's ass, making her hiss. "Does it hurt?"

  
  


Dahyun shrugged. "Stings more than hurts." She propped up on her elbows to lean over and kiss Mina's shoulder, feeling the aura of guilt radiating off of her. It wasn't often she pushed Dahyun that far.

  
  


"Was it too much?" Mina asked softly, catching Dahyun's eyes.

  
  


"No." Dahyun replied before Mina finished her question. "If it was, I would have used the safe word."

  
  


Mina leaned in to connect their lips in a deep kiss. "I love you."

  
  


Dahyun kissed her back. "I love you, too."

  
  


Mina laid down next to her after finishing with the aloe. "I can't believe I made you squirt." She said with a smug grin.

  
  


Dahyun's cheeks heated up. "Shut up."

  
  


Mina laughed and pulled Dahyun into her arms. "I wonder if I can do that again."

  
  


Dahyun cuddled closer. "Only one way to find out."

  
  


Mina raised a brow and pressed a kiss to Dahyun's forehead. "Challenge accepted."

  
  


A few minutes later, Dahyun looked up at Mina. "Also, no more wasting. That was just mean."

  
  


Mina laughed. "Okay, baby. I won't. Unless you're bad." She added teasingly.

  
  


Dahyun whined, pushing her lower lip out in a pout.

  
  


Mina smiled at the sight. "You're cute when you're whiny." She leaned in to kiss Dahyun's pout away.

  
  


Dahyun cupped the back of Mina's neck and kissed her back. "It tastes too good to waste." She husked against her lips.

  
  


Mina moaned quietly, pressing against her. "Fuck..."

  
  


Dahyun grinned at the response, her hand reaching down to run her palm along Mina's bulge. "You only got to come once." She pressed her forehead against Mina's, her hand slipping past the band of her boxers to stroke her cock. "Can I suck you off? I want to taste you."

  
  


Mina licked her lips, wanting to take Dahyun up on her offer. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you, baby."

  
  


Dahyun ran her thumb across the head. "You owe me this one, I think. Plus, I want to." She said boldly.

  
  


"You're getting brave." Mina tilted her head to kiss her. "Go ahead."

  
  


Dahyun pushed Mina's shoulder for her to lay flat and shimmied her way down to rest between Mina's legs. She tugged her boxers down, kissing along the length of her shaft as it was revealed to her. Dahyun used her tongue to guide the tip into her mouth, suckling on it lightly.

  
  


Mina propped herself up on her elbows to watch, her shaft pulsing at the attention on the tip of her cock. "Goddamn, baby..." She moved one hand to run her fingers through Dahyun's hair, but didn't guide her movements.

  
  


Dahyun preened at the praise, taking her deeper. She bobbed shallowly, her lips tight around her shaft. She eventually took Mina to the root, humming to send a vibration through Mina's cock.

  
  


"Oh fuck..." Mina's head tilted back.

  
  


Dahyun bobbed her head in long, smooth motions, slurping as she reached the tip. She kept her hands on Mina's thighs, squeezing the soft flesh occasionally. Mina let Dahyun do whatever she wanted, moaning loudly when Dahyun's tongue peeked out to run along her balls when she took her to the hilt. It was a weak point for her and Dahyun knew it.

  
  


"I'm gonna come..."

  
  


Dahyun pulled up to the tip and sucked hard, both hands moving to wrap around Mina's shaft. She jerked her off in long strokes, her hands twisting on each upstroke. Mina fell back against the bed, moaning as she came, her hips bucking with each spurt of cum. Dahyun gathered Mina's load on her tongue and waited for Mina to glance down before showing it off to her.

  
  


"You're so dirty." Mina panted, watching her swallow it.

  
  


Dahyun licked her lips and moved to lay on top of Mina. "Your dirty girl." She kissed her, tongue slipping into her mouth.

  
  


Mina rested her hands on Dahyun's lower back as she kissed her, knowing she couldn't touch her ass. "You are." She murmured against her lips. "I love you so fucking much."

  
  


Dahyun smiled at that. "Because I give good head?" She teased.

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

  
  


"I know. I love you, too."

  
  


Mina smiled and kissed Dahyun again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it! See you next time! <3


End file.
